The Move
by Do not Stalk me
Summary: Ever since she was eight years old, Maximum Martinez lived with her Aunt Maria. Before that she lived with her mom, and now, at age fifteen, she is going back to live with her mom and her little brother and sisters. Ella, Angel, and Gazzy. When she meets the neighbors, she gets confused with her feelings. WIll she be able to sort them out?
1. Chapter 1

"Max!" My aunt yelled from somewhere on the bottom floor of my soon to be old house. I sighed and got up from my bed. "Coming Aunt Maria!"

I grabbed my bags and packed the car. My Aunt was taking me to my mom's house because I haven't seen her since I was eight years old. I was kind of relieved to see my mom and my Brother and Sisters again. I haven't seen them for a long time.

I sat in my Aunt's car and took out my phone to text my friends.

Max: Hey Jane, I'm leaving now.

Jane: Awwww! I'm going to miss you. You'll visit, right?

Max: I'll miss you too! And of course I'll visit!

Jane: Yay! Can't wait. I have to go now though. Phone needs Charging Bye!

Max: Kay bye.

Sam: Hey Max! Jane told me you're on your way there.

Max: Hi Sam. Yeah, going to my mom's house.

Sam: Poop! I'm gonna miss Bugging you!

Max: Hah! I'll miss slapping you!

Sam: :O

Max: I'm Just Kidding!

Sam: I know! :P Well I have to go. Call me later?

Max: KK Bye Sam.

Sighing, I turned to face the window of the vehicle, and I put up the hood of my jacket, slowly closing my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up at the sound of my Aunt's car horn, making me realise that we were at my mom's place.

I gasped at the sight of it. It was HUGE!

"Hello?" my mom came from around the side of the house, wearing shorts and a tank top. She smiled at the sight of me. "Max." She ran up to me and game me a hug.

"Hey, mom."

"Max." she released me from her hug. "Let's get you sorted out in your room."

We waved goodbye to my Aunt as she pulled out of the driveway. The only reason I came back to my mom's house was because Aunt Maria thought I was annoying. (Or at least I think that's the reason?) I'm not sure why I moved to her house in the first place anyway. Maybe they thought I was too little to know why or something.

My mom took me up to my room. I gasped. My mom chuckled. "Do you remember this from when you were younger? We kept it mostly the same as before you moved with Aunt Maria." She looked down when she said the last part which made me curious, but I didn't ask. I decided to wait until I was here a bit longer.

"Yeah! It looks just like I remember."

"I'll go get Ella. She can help you organise everything. I have to supervise the younger kids…. Oh! And our neighbors are coming over in about an hour. You knew them when you were younger. They're really excited to see you again."

"Kay, thanks mom." I gave her another hug and she headed for the door.

She stopped in the doorway and turned back, smiling at me "I made chocolate chip cookies, your favorite, if I recall."

My eyes widened. My mom grinned. "I'll tell Ella to bring some up when she comes to help you."

"Thanks mom!" I ran up to her and hugged her once again.

When she left the room I looked around. It was a huge room, just like all the rooms here. I turned my head and noticed something I hadn't seen before. There was a glass door that led to a balcony.

I proceeded to the door and opened it. I stepped outside and looked around. Looking down I noticed that this house had a swimming pool and a hot tub beside it. I was surprised at first. But then I remembered that my mother was a vet so she made quite a bit of money. I figured my father probably helped pay for it too though.

My father was a scientist. I never saw very much of him when I was a kid. But when he was there, He kind of scared me. He looked at me like he was trying to study me.

"Hey Max." I turned around. "Hey Ella. Long-time no see!" Huge grins spread on both of our faces and she came up and game me a hug.

"Here, I brought cookies." She walked to a table in my new room and picked up a plate of cookies. I hadn't realised she brought them in.

I reached my hand out and took a cookie off the plate. I slowly brought it to my mouth and took a bite of it. My eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! This is sooooo good! I totally forgot how delicious Moms cookies are!" I glanced at Ella and she had a huge grin on her face.

"Do you remember when we were little and you ate all the cookies that mom made and you hid in a corner because you thought she would get mad at you?"

I giggled (These cookies are doing strange things to me! I never say "oh my gosh" or "totally" and I certainly don't giggle) "I remember. I was so scared that she would give me a time out. But thinking back on it, I kind of gave myself a time out."

"Haha! I guess you did! Well we better get you sorted out so you are ready for when the neighbors get here. Do you remember Fang, Iggy and Nudge?"

I thought. "Is Nudge the one who talks a lot?"

Ella smiled "Yup! That's her. What about the others, Fang and Iggy?

A frown appeared on my face and Ella looked at me questionly. "Iggy's the one who used to steal my cookies!"

Ella burst into laughter. "Yep! Remember when you started chasing after him that one time. Fang had to hold you back so you wouldn't kill Iggy."

"Ohhhhhhhh! That's Fang. He became my best friend after that. It's kind of sad that I didn't remember him at first. And For your information, I wasn't going to KILL him.

"Okay. Well we should probably go get you settled in now."

"Yeah, thanks for your help by the way."

"Really, it's no biggie!"

I smiled, and she returned it.

"Okay, well your clothes can go in this dresser here. Make sure to organise them. It's way easier to get dressed that way….. AAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Max! is this all your clothes?"

I was startled and kind of afraid to answer, but I decided it would be polite if I did. "Yeah."

She looked mad, so I began to back away, but I stoped after she said "Okay well Nudge and I can take you shopping tomorrow and buy you some new clothes."

I groaned.

After a lot of comments from Ella about my clothes (I won't go through all of the details) she told me to put on my bathing suit and come out to the pool. As you may have guessed, Ella made a lovely comment on my bathing suit. I won't tell you exactly what she said, but she complained about how I had a one piece bathing suit instead of a bikini, and said we'll get one tomorrow on our ABSOLUTELY AMAZING shopping trip (If you didn't catch on, that was called sarcasm. Ever heard of it?)

Ella took me downstairs and I took more cookies from the pan and I let her take me outside to the pool.

I gasped. Again.

I walked to the edge of the pool and looked down.

"So, are you a good swimmer Max?"

I looked at Ella and nodded.

That's when I realised maybe it was a bad idea to stand this close. But since I didn't think about it earlier she pushed me in.

I looked at her. She was bent over laughing. I reached for her ankles and pulled her in.

She looked at me. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"I'm going to get you!"

"Not if I swim away!"

I tried to swim away, but sadly she grabbed my ankle and pulled me under the water. I rose to the surface and splashed her.

It turned into a splashing war.

Gazzy and Angel joined us partway through. We were on teams. Angel and I, against Gazzy and Ella.

My strategy was to swim away, and while Ella and Gazzy were preoccupied with Angel I Swam to them and soaked them. Well, more than they were anyway.

Our little game lasted until our doorbell rang.

My mom went up to them and told our guests that we were in the back.

We exited the pool so I could meet them.

My mom led the way, followed by a beautiful woman with black curls and mocha colored skin. She was probably their mother.

Next was Nudge. She looked a lot like the mom, except she had brown curls instead of black ones.

Following behind Nudge was Iggy. He stole my cookies! He had short strawberry blonde hair, and pale skin. He was also very tall. He had to be like Six foot five.

It wasn't too often that I saw people taller than me. I was Five foot eleven.

The last person in line was tall as well. Maybe six foot three? He had black hair that went just above his shoulders, olive skin and he was wearing all black. Fang. He's so hot! OKAY OKAY… I can't believe I just said that! I've never said that about a guy before! I looked up and saw that he was staring at me. Just like I had been staring at him. OMG! His eyes are so GORGEOUS! They were a beautiful Obsidian color. I could stare at them forever. UGH. I looked away from him. I do NOT like him!

_Are you sure about that?_

Okay! Now I am hearing voices! This will definitely be a long summer.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: BTW I don't own MR. James Patterson does. **

Chapter 3.

"There's Max." My mom gestured her hand towards me and I smiled to be polite.

"Hi Max, I'm Ms. Ride, you can call Emma though. This is Nudge, Iggy and Fang. I don't know if you remember them, but the seven of you used to play together when you were younger."

"Hello, and I do remember you guys."

"alright." Mom said "why don't you guys go play a game?"

"Okay Mom!" Ella said looking excited. I followed her line of sight and saw her eyes on Iggy.

I grinned at her knowingly and she blushed. Are they a couple? I decided to ask her later.

"OMG! OMG! MAX!" she ran and gave me a hug. "How are you? Do you remember this place? What about me and Iggy and Fang! We were all like TOTALLY GREAT friends! But then you moved away and we were soooo sad! Especially Fang!" I glanced over at him. He was expressionless, but I noticed his cheeks looked a little bit red. Was he blushing? "You and Fang were like BFFs! But of course the rest of us were sa…"

"Okay Nudge that's enough! If I time my hand away, you will not continue. Right?"

Nudge nodded.

Iggy removed his hand from her mouth.

"Okay… Hey Max. How are you?"

"Hi Iggy. I'm fine. It's great here. Way better than being with my Aunt. "

I noticed that behind Iggy, Fang was standing there, staring at me. I looked into his eyes and felt incapable of looking away. They were so gorgeous. He was gorgeous. OKAY no no no no! Look away Max! Just. Look. Away. AGH! I can't look away! Help me.

Lucky for me my saviour arrived.

"C'mon Max."

Ella pulled me towards the pool and basically threw me in.

"Ella." I complained at her.

She winked at me and walked away.

Umm okay? What was with the wink.

I stopped looking in Ella's direction and floated on my back.

Heeheehee. Ella and Iggy. OKAY. What is with me today? There is DEFINITELY something wrong with me. I keep talking like a girly girl! UGH!

After a while, I realized it was extremely quiet.

I stopped floating and looked around. I didn't see anybody.

What?

Where is everybody?

I did a 360 just to make sure I was alone.

This time I spotted something, or rather someone.

Fang.

He started to walk towards the pool, where I was swimming.

I looked up at him and he gave me a half smile, causing my heart to flutter.

"Hi Fang."

He nodded at me

"Where did everyone else go?"

He shrugged

I grinned "Still don't talk very much?"

"Guess not."

I splashed water in his direction, shocking him.

"Hey!"

I grinned.

"I'm coming to get you!" He started to strip of his clothes.

My eyes widened. "Ewww! What are you doing?" I looked away."

He chuckled, making me feel all fluttery inside. "Relax! Mom made us put on bathing suits."

I sighed in relief, that would've been very disturbing.

Fang dove in the water beside me, causing water to fall on me.

I screamed and swam to the corner of the pool, but fang had surfaced and was chasing after me again. Wow! He's amazing at swimming!

He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards him. I splashed him in the face but he was still clinging to my arm. He brought me closer towards him and brought his face down towards mine, taking hold of my waist. Our lips crashed together. Before I knew what was happening I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissed him back and closed my eyes.

Realization soon hit me. OMG! Fang! He's KISSINg me. I'm kissing him. I barely even KNOW him. I haven't seen him in SEVEN YEARS.

_If you don't like it, why are you still here?_

UGH. Dumb voice. But It has a point (yes I'm calling my voice an IT! Deal with it!)

I opened my eyes and pushed away from Fang, I threw myself out of the pool and sprinted for my room, collapsing on my bed.

**Fang's POV**

You blew it Fang Ride! You Completely blew it! Why did you have to throw yourself at her?

I don't know Fang, why are you talking to yourself?

Grrrr.

I feel so stupid. I barely even know her. Yeah, we used to be best friends, but that was seven years ago.

This is Ella's fault. She took everybody else somewhere else. Why did she have to leave us alone together?

I hauled myself out of the pool and put on my clothes.

I walked to our house next door and went up to my room. I grabbed my ipod from my desk and turned on my music.

I sat down on my bed and looked around my room, until someone caught my eye.

Max.

I could see her through the doors leading to the balcony attached to my room.

She was lying down on her bed with her head in her pillow.

I sighed.

I had caused Max to act like this.

I removed my eyes from Max and went back to sit down on my bed, listening to my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"Maaax?" I lifted my head up from my pillow and looked to see Nudge and Ella standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah Max, are you? You don't look okay, especially since your head was in your pillow and your answer was also kind of mean and…"

Ella removed her hand from Nudges mouth and stared at me expectantly.

"Of course I'm alright pfft! What makes you assume there's something wrong?"

Nudge was about to start talking but I glared at her, making her stop and look down at her feet.

Ella spoke instead.

"Well, like Nudge said before, your head was in a pillow."

I was about to speak but Ella continued.

"It's Fang Isn't It."

I blushed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE! Oh MI GAWSH! MAX THAT'S SOOO ADORABLE! YOU LIKE FAN…."

"Nudge! Be quiet!"

Ella removed her hand from Nudge's mouth again.

"What Happened max?"

I was hesitant to tell them but I decided to tell them anyway since they already knew it was about Fang. I left out the part about me kissing back, though. That would be super embarrassing!

Ella and Nudge looked at each other, then back at me.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Ugh! Tell me when you're planning on doing that next time so I can plug my ears!"

"He So-o-oo likes you Max!"

I felt like punching them.

"What gives you that idea?"

They just stared at me like I was insane or something.

"It's sooo obvious! He _kissed _you… In the pool! It's so adorable! He could be your _boyfriend! _OMG then you could get_ married! _Then you could have ki…"

My eyes widened.

"Nudge, I. Am. Fifteen. Years. Old! I can't get Married!

Nudge rolled her eyes at me. "Not now! Like in ten years!"

I folded my arms against my chest and grunted.

"Do YOU like FANG?"

I blushed and looked away.

I don't even know how to answer that question. If I liked him I wouldn't be this confused. Right?

"I don't know." I said under my breath.

Ella gave me a mischievous grin, which I have to admit, kind of scared me.

"What was that max? I don't believe I quite understood that last part."

I sighed rather loud.

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know!"

Ella whispered something to Nudge and her eyes lit up.

Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!

I glared at Ella, making her flinch. "What exactly did you say?"

"Oh I was just telling Nudge about our shopping trip tomorrow. Remember?" Ella giggled.

That's when they sprinted for the door.

Uh oh…..

What were they up to? I'm pretty certain that's not what Ella told Nudge. But I decided it could wait since I was tired.

I went into the bathroom and took a shower, letting my hair soak in the hot water.

I seriously have absolutely no clue how long I was in that shower, but I decided to get out because by skin was looking very red.

I brushed my teeth with spearmint toothpaste, then went to bed.

I was dreading the shopping trip tomorrow.

Ella's POV

I phoned up Nudge and told her to come over at 9:00am so we could get Max ready so we could take her shopping. We were going to put makeup on Max. She's going to look soo pretty when we're done!

I led Nudge to Max's room. She brought over her makeup bag since she had a better selection than I did.

I brought a chair and some rope. Max never liked makeup. Or at least that's what Max said a couple of years ago on the phone. I highly doubt she changed her mind.

I set the chair down by her bed.

"Okay, Nudge 'm going to bring Max onto thins chair and you tie her to it. Ok?"

"Okay" Nudge grinned.

I handed Nudge the rope and I picked up Max. She was kind of heavy, but it was expected. I'm only a year younger than her so our weight is similar.

I set Max down in the chair and I nodded towards Nudge. She tied the rope around Max's upper body and her hands, tight enough that she wouldn't be able to move, but still able to breathe.

"Okay, let's put the makeup on her before she wakes up. It'll be easier that way."

Nudge smiled and nodded.

Do you see what was wrong? Nudge "Nodded" she didn't talk, she "nodded".

There's gotta be something wrong with her. She's smiling though so it must be something good.

"You okay Nudge? You're not being very talkative today."

She shrugged and looked at Max.

"Okay I was talking to Fang about the um... Situation with him and Max. He told me She kissed him back! I also told him about how Max Doesn't know if she likes him or not"

"Really! She sooo Likes Him!"

"Oh! I Know!"

Nudge and I turned around to see Max looking at us.

"Oh… Hi Max! hehe. How much did you hear?"

"Everything!

"Oh…"

Max Pov

"So, Ella. Is that what you really told Nudge yestersay?"

Ella looked guilty

"I don't know what you're talking about Max."

"When you whispered something in her ear and you sprinted outside."

"Okay I told her we were going to put makeup on you, and yes I also told her to talk to Fang."

"Grrrrrr."

"Don't worry Max. Makeup is soooooooooooo don't as bad as you think! You're going to look beautiful! Then Fang will love you even more!..."

I glared at Nudge which made her yelp and stop.

"They are so annoying. I can't believe they are actually putting makeup on my face. I also can't believe they think I like Fang. Of course I like him as a friend. But why do they think I have a crush on him? Ugh! Just because I think his eyes are gorgeous does NOT mean I have a crush on him. Just because his chuckle and half-smile make me feel fluttery inside DOESN'T mean I Like him."

Now Ella and Nudge are looking at each other with huge grins lighting their faces. What the hell?

Then it hit me.

"oops."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"OH MY GOSH! MAX! you would look soo beautiful in that!"

I glared at Angel. She's really cute and all but she can be sooo annoying sometimes.

She pulled me into the store and made me try on a pink frilly skirt that is way too short for my liking. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! That's perfect for you!"

What's with the EEEEEEEEEEEEEE thing? I hope the guys don't do that! And I hope I don't start doing that! That would be HORRIBLE.

I scowled at Angel, she winced and took me to the cashier and forced me to buy it.

"Isn't this enough? You Ella and Nudge made me buy like fifty skirts and a hundred shirts already."

"Okay, you have enough shirts and skirts. And it's not YOUR money, it's mom's."

"So can we go now?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Ella and Nudge are still at the bathing suit store."

"Oh."

"Well lucky you Max. There they are!"

"Hi Guys."

"Yeah hi Max and Angel! We got the CUTEST bikinis ever! Mine's pink. It has rhinestones on it! Its's so gorgeous! That's the word you used to describe Fang's eyes! Remember? Ella's bathing su…."

"shhhhhhh. We got you a bathing suit too Max!"

My eyes widened. "You did?"

Then I remembered Ella's comment about my bathing suit yesterday.

I just stared at Ella with my mouth opened. "You What?"

"Yeah. It's a bikini. It's black. Nudge and I got it for you since it's Fang's favorite color."

Angel, Nudge and Ella gave each other high fives.

I just stood there in shock.

"You. Will. Never. Take. Me. Shopping. Ever. Again."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When we arrived back home, I sat in my room with my bags and sulked.

They got me a bikini.

I guess it could've been worse though. At least it's not pink like that skirt Angel made me buy.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!"

Ella entered my room. I sighed "Yes, Ella. What do you want?"

"Okay, well I think we should go outside and have a pool party, and you should wear the bikini we bought!"

I looked at her like she's crazy. "C'mon Max! It won't be THAT bad."

I sighed. "Fine."

Taking my bikini out of its bag, I headed for the bathroom to change.

I would never admit this out loud, but the bikini wasn't that horrifying. It was just plain black, there were no gross designs or anything.

I took a cloth out of the closet and wet it. Finally I could get rid of the goop on my face!

After my makeup was off, I exited the bathroom and entered my room, to see Angel now in my room, in a blue bikini.

"Hi Max! You look pretty."

"pfft. Sure I do. You look pretty in your bathing suit though."

"Thanks." She looked up at me with her innocent blue eyes. "You really do look pretty Max. I think Fang with like you in it."

I scowled. And let her take me to the pool in our yard.

Ella's POV

Okay. Now we know for sure that Max likes Fang. I can't believe she thought OUT LOUD! That was HILARIOUS. She thinks his eyes are gorgeous? I have to get them together!

OMG! I should invite Iggy, Nudge and Fang over! Then we can leave them together! And of course I can talk to Iggy. I looked around to make sure nobody saw my blush.

Nope.

I saw Angel, with Max not too far behind… With a huge handful of cookies. Of course.

"You look pretty, Max! see told ya! Well I'll Be right back!"

"umm okay."

I went inside and up to my room to call Nudge.

I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nudge. That's probably the shortest thing you have ever said. But that's not what I phoned to say. I have a plan to make Max realise she likes Fang."

"oooooh! What is it? It's sooo obvious that she likes him! She said his chuckle and his half-smile both make her feel fluttery! That's soooooooooooo Adorable."

"OMG I know right! Anyway, can you, Iggy and Fang come over for a pool party? We can leave Fang and Max alone together."

"aaand you and Iggy? Hahahahahaha! Yes, I know you like him. Have you seen the way you look at him? Oh I guess you Haven't cause you don't look in a mirror while you look at him all lovey-dovey!"

My cheeks turned red.

"Okay, whatever. Can you come?"

"I'll go ask mom! I sure hope so! Cause then we can get max and Fang together! OMG! OMG! OMG! I just thought of something! Max + Fang = FAX! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Okay maybe I should ask her now. I'm sooo excited! MOOOOOOOOOOOM CAN FANG, IGGY AND I GO TO THE NEIGHBORS HOURS FOR A POOL PARTY?"

I heard a yes in the background.

"KAY SHE SAID YES! WHEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUU! OMG I HAVE TO TELL THEM! AND WE NEED TO GET READY! SEE YOU IN LIKE TEN MINUTES OKAY? BYE ELLA!"

Nudge hung up the phone and I giggled and headed back down to the pool.

Nudge POV

I hung up the phone after talking to Ella and ran next door to Iggy's room.

"IIIIIIIGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY Y! We're going to the neighbor's house for a pool party! Get ready! I WILL KICK YOU IF YOU DON'T!"

I smiled sweetly at him.

"I don't want to!"

I ran up to him and kicked him in the arm.

"Owww! What was that for?"

"UGH! Don't act like you don't know why I kicked you. You WILL get ready! Do you want to be kicked…. In that special place?"

Iggy cringed.

"AAAND, besides Ella will be there! Yes. I know you like her! I see how you look at her! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Iggy's face lit up when I said the first part, but that morphed into a look of embarrassment.

"Fine."

I sprinted to the next room.

Fang's

"FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG?

"Yes, Nudge?"

"The neighbors are having a pool party, and we're invited! SOO GET READY! KAY?"

"Max will be there." I sang.

I saw his eyes light up a little bit.

He nodded. "fine. Nudge."

I ran to my room to put on the bikini I bought.

This is going to be good!

Heheheee!


End file.
